Ruth Whitman
Ruth Whitman (May 28, 1922 - December 1, 1999) was an American poet, translator, and academic. Life Whitman was born Ruth Bashein in New York City, the oldest daughter of Martha H.(Sherman) and Meyer David Bashein. She earned a B.A. in English and Greek from Radcliffe College in 1944, and an M.A. in classics from Harvard University in 1947.Sylvia Rothchild, Ruth Whitman, Jewish Women: A Comprehensive Historical Encyclopedia, March 1, 2009, Jewish Women's Archive. Web, July 7, 2013. Whitman taught at Radcliffe, and at Massachusetts Institute of Technology, during her career. Her poems were published in literary journals and magazines including AGNI[http://www.bu.edu/agni/authors/R/Ruth-Whitman.html AGNI Online > AGNI 8 > Word by Ruth Whitman] and Ploughshares.[http://www.pshares.org/authors/author-detail.cfm?authorID=1636 Ploughshares Authors & Articles > Ruth Whitman] She was an early cooperative member of Alice James Books,Alice James Books > About Us and was the poetry editor for Radcliffe Quarterly from 1980 - 1995. Her 8th and last book is Hatshepshut, Speak to me (Wayne State University Press, 1992), and her most well-known and well-regarded is Tamsen Donner: A woman’s journey (Alice James Books, 1977). She also translated poetry from Yiddish,and wrote the beloved poem Sisters. Her 1st marriage was to Cedric Whitman, with whom she eloped, and which produced two daughters, Rachel and Lee. That marriage ended in divorce in 1958. Ruth Whitman then married Firman Houghton, whom she divorced in 1964. That marriage resulted in a son, David. In 1966 she married Morton Sacks, a painter. She died, after a long illness, at her home in Middletown, Rhode Island. Ruth Whitman, Poet, Former Radcliffe Seminars Instructor, Dies, Harvard University Gazette, Dec. 9, 1999, Harvard College. Web, July7, 2013. Recognition Whitman's honors and awards include a Senior Fulbright Writer-in-Residence Fellowship to Hebrew University in Jerusalem, a Bunting Institute Fellowship, and a National Endowment for the Arts Literature Fellowship.Alice James Books > Author Page > Ruth Whitman Publications Poetry * Blood & Milk Poems. New York: Clarke & Way, 1963. *''Tall Grasses''. Boston: Impressions Workshop, 1965. * The Marriage Wig, and other poems. Harcourt, Brace & World, 1968. * The Passion of Lizzie Borden: New and selected poems. New York: October House, 1973. *''The Moon Over the Sea''. Binghampton, NY: Bellevue, 1977. * Tamsen Donner: A woman’s journey. Cambridge, MA: Alice James Books, 1977. * Permanent Address: New poems, 1973-1980. Cambridge, MA: Alice James Books, 1980. w * The Testing of Hanna Senesh (with essay by Livia Rothkirchen). Detroit, MI: Wayne State University Press, 1986. * Laughing Gas: Poems, new and selected, 1963-1990. Detroit, MI: Wayne State University Press, 1990. * Hatshepshut, Speak to me. Detroit, MI: Wayne State University Press, 1992. Non-fiction * Becoming a Poet: Source, process, practice. Boston: The Writer, 1982. Translated *Jacob Glatstein, The Selected Poems. New York: October House, 1972. * Abraham Sutzkever, The Fiddle Rose: Poems, 1970-1927. Detroit, MI: Wayne State University Press, 1990. Edited * An Anthology of Modern Yiddish Poetry. New York: October House, 1966. *''Poemmaking: Poets in classrooms'' (edited with Harriet Feinberg). Lawrence, MA: Massachusetts Council of Teachers of English, 1975. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Ruth Whitman, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Apr. 23, 2015. Audio / video *''Ruth Whitman'' (tape). Kansas City, MO: New Letters, 1986. See also *List of U.S. poets References * Library of Congress Online Catalog > Ruth Whitman Notes External links ;Poems *"You Outlive All Your Diseases except One" *Ruth Whitman at PoemHunter (4 poems) ;Books *Ruth Whitman at Amazon. ;About * Ruth Whitman in Jewish Women: A comprehensive encyclopedia *Ruth Whitman, Poet, Former Radcliffe Seminars Instructor, Dies, Harvard Gazette *"People of the Book 101: Ruth Whitman, translations & transformations" *Ruth Whitman, poet Official website. Category:1999 deaths Category:American poets Category:American academics Category:American translators Category:1922 births Category:Writers from New York Category:Writers from Rhode Island Category:Massachusetts Institute of Technology faculty Category:Radcliffe College faculty Category:Radcliffe College alumni Category:National Endowment for the Arts Fellows Category:Fulbright Scholars Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Jewish American writers Category:Jewish poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:People from New York City